The present invention relates to building blocks in general, and more particularly to improvements in building blocks and in means for connecting neighboring building blocks to each other. The invention also relates to walls or masonworks which can be assembled of improved building blocks and connecting means.
My German patent application Ser. No. P 25 51 507.5, filed Nov. 17, 1975, discloses building blocks which are provided with recesses for reception of plugs or analogous connectors serving to prevent shifting of neighboring blocks relative to each other as well as to enable workmen to accurately stack the blocks on top of each other. Such building blocks render it possible to employ semiskilled or unskilled workers without affecting the quality of the masonwork. Moreover, the building blocks can be assembled with such degree of accuracy that the sides of the resulting masonwork need not be subjected to special treatment in order to enhance its appearance.
The building blocks of the just outlined type can be mass-produced in machines whose construction deviates only negligibly from the construction of machines for the production of conventional building blocks. The additional cost of converting existing machines for the making of building blocks with sockets for reception of suitable connectors is surprisingly low and is clearly warranted in view of the advantages of such building blocks. In fact, the cost of additional tooling which enables a conventional press to make building blocks of the above outlined type is a minute fraction of the cost of the entire machine.